Bonding moments
by possum
Summary: Just a few moments of friendship between Klaus and Damon. Contains Delena and Klaroline.


Music pounded from every angle, lights flashing, clouds of smoke giving the room a hazy look. Two men slouched in a velvet booth, identical glasses of scotch in their hands. They had a dangerous air about them. All black leather and smoldering good looks. Every woman in the club had their eyes on them. They paraded in front of their booth on the pretense of getting a drink or going to the bathroom, but all were hoping to catch one or both of their eyes. It was all in vain. Those two bad boys were spoken for. Neither of them even spared a glance at any of the other women because their eyes were fixated on the women they came with. Lucky bitches.

Damon knocked back the scotch in his glass. He kept Elena in his line of sight the whole time. It was like she was on fire out there on the dance floor. Her red sequin dress, what there was of it, caught the light each time she swayed her hips and sparkled. She was absolutely breathtaking. He felt a tightness in his throat and had to clear it to keep his emotion at bay. He coughed and signaled for another drink, he looked at his companion, "Another round?"

Klaus didn't spare Damon a glance, just nodded. He watched Caroline writhe and twist out on the dance floor as if he had been compelled to. He could not take his eyes off of her. She looked amazing in the short royal blue dress he had bought for her. Her beautiful, blonde hair flying about her.

Fresh drinks were put in front of them and when the server left, Klaus was greeted with the sight of some neanderthal trying to dance with his woman. Klaus growled low in his throat, starting to get up when Damon grabbed his arm. "Just give it a minute, hybrid."

Klaus glared at Damon, but sat down and watched as Caroline pushed the guy away with a little force. He skidded 20 feet away.

Damon looked over at Klaus and grinned, "See. Barbie handled it."

Klaus huffed and sat back, "Stop calling her that. She looks nothing like that ridiculous plastic toy."

Damon laughed into his scotch, "If you say so."

Klaus picked up his drink and continued to watch their girls dance with each other and have fun.

Klaus leaned over to Damon, "Do you ever miss the 19th century? The dresses, the anticipation of catching a glimpse of an ankle or any piece of flesh. The mystery?"

Damon and Klaus looked towards the dance floor and their girlfriends in their strapless dresses with skirts so short they showed a mile of leg and grinned at each other.

"Hell, no." They said at the same time.

000000000

Damon was in the library when he heard the front door slam. "In here," he called out.

Klaus flashed into the room with a put out look on his face.

Damon put his book down, "What's wrong with you? Elijah and Katherine keeping you up all night?"

Klaus ignored him and poured himself a drink, "What are you reading?"

Damon frowned and looked at the cover of his book, "The Great Gatsby, why?"

Klaus kicked back his drink and pulled something from his back pocket. He sank into one of the chairs and started gesturing with what was in his hand, "Now see? That is a fine piece of literature! Why can't she read something like that? Something we could discuss and debate. Not this trash!" Klaus threw what he was holding in Damon's lap.

Damon picked up the paperback novel and turned it over to see the cover. He smirked when he realized it was the latest vampire romance novel Elena and Caroline both read. "What? You have a problem with the Brotherhood?"

Klaus looked at him incredulously, "Are you serious? Have you even read any of that crap? It's ridiculous. Not all vampire are 6 foot 9, built like bodybuilders, listen to gangsta rap, and talk like idiots! It's mind numbingly stupid!"

Damon laughed, "Say 'gangsta rap' again. It's sounds hilarious with your accent."

Klaus was fuming, "Have you heard anything I've said, you wanker?"

Damon threw his head back laughing, "Oh please, Klaus. They're teenage girls! Well, Elena is. Caroline is a teenage vampire, but still. It's a romance novel. They are meant to be ridiculous to men."

Klaus stood up and started to pace, "I started to read one of those pieces of shit, so we could talk about them. I know she enjoys them, I wanted to show her that I care about what she cares about, but I refuse to read anymore of that shit! I have half a mind to request she not taint herself with that nonsense."

Damon stopped laughing and got serious, "Don't do that."

Klaus paused and looked at him, "And why not."

Damon stood and crossed over to him, "Because Elena reads them too and if Caroline stops, then Elena might stop. I definitely don't want that."

Klaus glared at him, "And why would that be?"

Damon grabbed him by the shoulders, "Have you read them all the way through? To the sex scenes?"

Klaus frowned, "No I quit after I realized the damn characters couldn't speak a sentence without adding 'true' to the end of it."

Damon kept ahold of Klaus and tightened his grip, "Well I have, and those scenes are hot. Every time Elena reads those books she goes crazy afterward. It's like nothing I've ever seen."

Realization dawned in Klaus' eyes, "That's why Caroline is like that sometimes?"

Damon slapped Klaus on the arm, "Yep, almost hurts the ego doesn't it?"

Klaus sat back down stunned, "A little, yeah."

Damon returned to his seat and threw the book back at Klaus, "Don't worry about it. Take it when it comes, brother."

Klaus picked the book back up and began to read.

*** These are just a few moments I've thought up, if more come to me I'll add them. Btw the books they are talking about are J.R. Ward's Brotherhood books which I love! Just having some fun with them.


End file.
